Submachine Guns
A submachine gun is an automatic weapon, smaller in size than an assault rifle, that fires pistol-caliber ammunition. Said term is widely abbreviated as SMG. Easily maneuvered and with relatively good fire power, SMGs such as the MP5 are used all over the world by military and high-level law enforcement, as well as some criminal organizations. Following is information about the SMG's available in the Grand Theft Auto world. Micro SMG The Micro SMG in the GTA series is based on the Israeli Uzi submachine gun. It is one of the most basic SMGs available through the series, often given to the player as an "upgrade" of the Pistol, having an automatic firing mode and being the cheapest of its class. Through the series, the Micro SMG has changed his appearance multiple times, always resembling a different variant of the Uzi: *''Grand Theft Auto III, ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars: The weapon is based on a Micro Uzi, an even further scaled down version of the Uzi, introduced in 1986. The Micro-Uzi is 486 mm (19.13 in) long, reduced to 282 mm (11.10 in) with the stock folded and its barrel length is 117 mm. Uncommon elements on said weapon are that the Grand Theft Auto III rendition features an orange tip on the muzzle, a feature usually reserved for toy weapons, while the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition has two magazines taped together for easier reloads. The ammunition capacity is also variable, with 25 rounds per magazine (GTA III) and 50 rounds in the other games (even though the GTA IV model shows the dimensions of a 32-round magazine). *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: The weapon is based on a Uzi Submachine Gun, a standard Uzi with a 10-inch (250 mm) barrel. A heavier, yet controllable SMG that is often used by law enforcement agencies (particularly SWAT members). It has 30 rounds per magazine. *''Grand Theft Auto V: The weapon is based on a '''Mini Uzi', a smaller version of the regular Uzi, first introduced in 1980. The Mini-Uzi is 600 mm (23.62 inches) long or 360 mm (14.17 inches) long with the stock folded, with its barrel length of 197 mm (7.76 inches). The Micro SMG is now able to equip attachments on both the upper and lower Picatinny rail and uses a small 16-round magazine (though it can be replaced by a 30-round magazine). MicroUzi-GTA3.png|''Grand Theft Auto III''. MicroSMG-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. MicroUzi-GTASA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Micro-Uzi-GTAA-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto Advance''. MicroSMG-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. MicroUzi-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. MicroUzi-GTACW-icon.PNG|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. MicroSMG-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. MicroSMG-GTAV-beta.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', beta model. MP5/SMG The MP5, (commonly known in the GTA series as SMG) is based on the weapon of the same name. It was developed in the 1960s by a group of engineers from the West German arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH (HK). It is one of the most widely used submachine guns in the world, having been adopted by 40 nations and numerous military, law enforcement, intelligence, and security organizations. While the SMG has 30 rounds per magazine, it is often powerful than the Micro Uzi, at the cost of lacking versatility. Just like the Micro SMG, each game of the series feature a different variant of the MP5: *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars: The MP5 is based on the MP5A3 a follower of the primary version of the MP5 family, that is the MP5A2, with a retractable buttstock and "SEF" trigger group. In the rendition in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, however, the barrel appears to be "snub-nosed" (stubby and short). The stock is concealed so that it is more portable and can be sprinted with and used in drive-bys. It has a fast rate of fire and good accuracy. *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: The MP5 is based on the '''MP5K', a shortest version of the MP5A2 designed for close quarters battle. The MP5K does not have a shoulder stock (the receiver end was covered with a flat end cap, featuring a buffer on the inside and a sling loop on the outside), and the bolt and receiver were shortened at the rear. The resultant lighter bolt led to a higher rate of fire than the standard MP5. *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: The MP5 is based on the '''Reverse Stretch', a civilian version of the MP5K, which have a foregrip with a muzzle guard in place of the vertical grip. The model in the game also contains parts of the MP5A3, MP5K and MP5SD. *''Grand Theft Auto IV: The SMG is based on the '''MP10', a foreign variant, its Philippine and manufactured by Special Weapons Inc. based on the MP5. While it cannot carry as much ammo per magazine as the Micro SMG, it is often favored by its damage, able to damage a vehicle considerably with just a few magazines. *''Grand Theft Auto V: The SMG is based on the '''MP5A5', which is exactly like the MP5A3, except that the MP5A5 features a 3-round burst trigger group. MP5-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. MP5-GTALCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. MP5-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. MP5-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. SMG-GTACW.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. SMG-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Machine Gun The Machine Gun is a weapon appeared mainly in the 2D Universe games. It was the earliest form of a rapid-fire weapon that preceded current SMGs featured in the latter games, from Grand Theft Auto III and onwards. *''Grand Theft Auto 1: The design appears to be generic, having the design of an unknown assault rifle-like firearm that is capable of firing larger numbers of bullets within a period of time than a pistol. *Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961: The machine gun is designed without a visible magazine, as it is based on the Sten MkII and the magazine is on the left side of the gun. *''Grand Theft Auto 2: The icon of the gun appears to be a TEC-9 machine pistol without a barrel shroud and a shorter barrel. Machinegun-GTA1-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 1. Machinegun-GTAL-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. Machinegun-GTA2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 2''. Vehiclemachinegun-GTA2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 2''; Vehicle-mounted machine guns. Silenced Machine Gun The Silenced Machine Gun is a variation of the original machine gun seen in Grand Theft Auto 2. It adds a suppressor. Silencedmachinegun-GTA2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 2''. Gold SMG The Gold SMG is a gold-plated Uzi. It has the same stopping power, accuracy and firing sound as the Micro-SMG, but faster rate of fire. Due to its nature as a weapon "made of gold", the player's character cannot aim down sights. Instead, it is hip-fired. It is an exclusive weapon featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. GoldSMG-TBOGT.png|''The Ballad of Gay Tony''. Mac 10 The Mac 10 (Military Armament Corporation Model 10) is based on the weapon of the same name. It is a highly compact, blowback operated machine pistol developed by Gordon B. Ingram in 1964. The weapon is exclusive in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. In the latter game, the MAC-10 is fitted with a suppressor. MAC 10.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. MAC-10-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. Tec-9/Machine Pistol The Tec-9 is based on the weapon of the same name. It is a blowback-operated semi-automatic handgun, chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum that was designed by Intratec, an American offshoot of Interdynamic AB. In reality, the TEC 9 is a semi-automatic weapon, although it can be illegally converted quite easily to fire in full-auto. For this reason, it is popular amongst criminals, befitting its inclusion in the Grand Theft Auto games. It uses 50-round magazines, except in Grand Theft Auto V, where it uses either 12, 20 or 30-round magazines. TEC101.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. TEC91.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. MachinePistol-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Scorpion/Mini SMG The Scorpion is based on the weapon of the similar name. It was developed in the late 1950s. Its accuracy is very good when compared to, per example, a MAC-10. The fire rate is also top notch. This weapon appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Online after installing the Bikers update. Scorpion-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. MiniSMG-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online''. Assault SMG The Assault SMG is based on a different submachine gun in each of his appearences: *''The Ballad of Gay Tony: The weapon is based on the 'FN P90, a personal defense weapon (PDW) designed, created in response to NATO requests for a replacement for 9×19mm Parabellum firearms, the P90 was designed as a compact but powerful firearm for vehicle crews. This version uses a 50-round magazine in the same way as the real-life weapon, uses a unique sighting and is always integrated with a suppressor. *''Grand Theft Auto V: The weapon is based on a 'Magpul PDR, a compact bullpup-style 5.56×45mm carbine being developed by Magpul Industries. Although halted in development, it has garnered some attention, largely due to its "futuristic" appearance. The weapon is now able to carry multiple attachments and its ammunition per magazine is reduced to 30 round (although the player can upgrade it with an extended clip, having 60 rounds per magazine). **Beta: There was a Beta version of said weapon, which is an altered TBoGT rendition, having a bullpup layout and no suppressor. AssaultSMG-TBOGT.png|''The Ballad of Gay Tony''. AssaultSMG-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. AssaultSMG-GTAV-beta.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', beta model. Combat PDW The Combat PDW is mainly based on the Sig Sauer MPX, but with some elements of a Knight's Armament Company PDW (general receiver shape) and the Heckler & Koch MP5 (retractable stock and bolt assembly). It is a suppressed SMG manufactured by Coil and carries a 30-round magazine (which can be extended to carry 60 rounds). CombatPDW-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Trivia *Oddly enough, the Gusenberg Sweeper, despite being clearly a Submachine gun, is considered in game as a Light Machine Gun and shares ammo with other LMGs such as the MG. See Also * Machine Gun * Assault Rifle * Light Machine Gun * Shotgun * Sniper Rifles nl:SMG Category:Weapons Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons by type